The present disclosure generally relates to conduits, and more particularly, to conduits formed of a shape memory polymer and methods of use.
Numerous fluid distribution systems, such as water or gas lines, employ at least one valve for regulating fluid flow. The valve may be interposed between a fluid source and a conduit, between a conduit and a fluid distribution destination, between the fluid source and the fluid distribution destination, or between two conduits. The valve may also provide a safety mechanism in case of an unintentional emergency, such as a portion of the fluid flow system leaking or in case a pressure and/or temperature exceeds a threshold. Very often, in order to regulate fluid flow the valve must be manually (e.g., by a human) or remotely (e.g., electronically) operated upon.
These fluid distribution systems are limited in that the process of manually operating a valve may be difficult for those who may not be familiar with the valve design or movement direction required to control the valve. Under these circumstances, response time is increased and may be non-optimal. This problem may be exacerbated if the valve is stuck. One limitation of fluid distribution systems including remotely operated valves is that additional expenses for equipment, such as a computer, are necessary.
Recently, as alternatives to traditional valves, valves based on shape memory alloys (SMA) have been employed in fluid distribution systems. These valves desirably provide greater sensitivity and quicker response times than traditional valves. However, some drawbacks associated with SMA actuated valves are that they may be complex in design and significantly more expensive to manufacture than traditional valves. Furthermore, like traditional valves, some SMA actuated valves require manual resetting, have mechanical parts that may fail over time, have metal components that may corrode over time, and may themselves leak.
Therefore, despite their suitability for their intended purposes, there nonetheless remains a need in the art for fluid distribution systems with greater ease of fluid flow regulation. It would be particularly advantageous if these systems were less expensive to manufacture, less complex in their design, and reduced or eliminated the number of components.